1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a printed circuit and particularly a printed circuit for a touch panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For faster printing speeds and lower cost, the screen printing technique is widely used in printing circuits. As line width and space between two adjacent lines of a printed circuit become increasingly smaller, the yields of the printed circuit may significantly decrease. FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 illustrate printed circuits including a plurality of tracks or traces with corners of right angles or rounded corners. In the actual process for making the printed circuits as shown in FIG. 6 or FIG. 7, the screen will also include multiple right angles or rounded corners. When silver colloid is applied through the right angles or rounded corners on the screen during making the printed circuits as shown in FIG. 6 or FIG. 7, the silver colloid may spill over the edges of the screen which will result in two adjacent tracks short circuiting. Manufacturing yields of the printed circuits are significantly reduced because of spilling of the silver colloid over the edges of the screen.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a printed circuit and a printed circuit of a touch panel which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.